Crush
by HurricaneKatty
Summary: Korra has a crush on Mako - of course, she handles it all very childishly.


–

Crush

"Don't give me that look," Mako said as he attempted to drag her from bed. Korra groaned and let her body go limp, making Mako have to drag her. She hit the floor and she still refused to be moved.

He glared at her, a glare that she really wished she didn't find so attractive.

Korra's been thinking about this for awhile – and she's come to the conclusion that she maybe – sorta – has a tiny crush on Mako. Okay – maybe it was big one.

Not that she's never had crushes or been in a relationship with anyone before – There had been young white lotus sentry guards who had caught her eye over the years, but none of that had been really serious. Korra had just thought they were attractive and decided to do something about. It also didn't hurt that them being smitten with her usually meant that a kiss or two could get her some time outside of that oppressing compound.

But those crushes never made her insides feel like they were tangled into a jumbled ball or caused her face to heat up at the slightest quirk of their lips. Or caused her anger to turn into another kind of _tension _entirely and made her want to throw them against a wall and kiss them until they _begged._

Mako was different, as much as she hated to admit it.

She's with him now – he's come to air temple island to drag her to pro-bending training and honestly she's both frustrated and flattered that he'd come out of his way just to get her. But, she refused to be moved today, at least not without a fight. Her body is bruised and crying in pain from today's airbending session with Tenzin. It seemed that "element of freedom," was actually the "element of torture," which was dedicated to creating devices that seriously injured their airbending students in order to "teach" them.

"Korra," Mako growled in warning, growing tired of trying to drag her dead weight. He dropped her and cried out in pain when her butt hit the floor. "What was that for?" She yelled in anger, rubbing her sore backside with a pout.

"You're being a brat!" He's actually raising his voice and Korra is proud that she's actually managing to get a rise to him. He's actually really attractive when angry – the way that his eyes seem to darken with the rage is enticing to her in a way that is difficult to explain. He's still talking but she's not really paying attention; well, she is paying attention to the inviting way that he bites his lip when he's angry. That's very interesting.

"Are you even listening to me?" Korra finally hears him and she's jolted from her trance. The blank look on her face only seem to stoke his ire and he pinched the bridge of his nose in order to calm himself.

"Look – We have to train today, I understand you're all banged up from your airbending, but you at least need to know our formation for tomorrow's match." Mako seemed to be attempting the take the calmly explain things approach with her now. Too bad she had a head harder than turtle duck's shell. She scrunched her face up and decided to childishly stick her tongue at him.

"No."

His right eye begins to twitch, and Korra noticed that steam was beginning to rise off of his skin. He's furious and she's loving every second of it. Truth be told – she was probably going to end up going to practice, bruises and all – but she can't resist goading him into anger. It's become a game for her, how much she can get on his nerves before he snaps – she liked being the cause of his cool facade dropping

.

Grinning at him, she wonders if she can make him breathe fire, now _that_ would be something to see.

She stands and dusts off her clothes, wincing in the way that her aching muscles protest this action.

"Okay, Mr. Hat Trick – I'll go, but you should have seen the look on your face!" She giggled when she sees him grit his teeth and ball his hands into fists. "So you were being difficult on purpose?" Mako asked, his eye still twitching.

Her grin widens. "Yeah."

When she sees the flames beginning to shoot out from his mouth, Korra feels so accomplished that she doesn't even complain when he works her to bone in the gym.

Totally worth it.


End file.
